


For a Punisher of Sinners, You Sure Are Dirty

by Lights_Angel17



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cheryl is a bottom, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, She gets taken to poundtown, Size Difference, Smut, Sorry for this shitty writting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and nervous asf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lights_Angel17/pseuds/Lights_Angel17
Summary: Cheryl Mason has been brought to play the Entity's game, alongside the Executioner of Silent Hill. She's heard many things about him from the other survivors that he is merciless being that feeds on guilt and torment. However when she gets in a trial with him, Pyramid Head acts weird around her, which confuses the survivor. It isn't until she's the last survivor, that she realizes what he wants with her.
Relationships: Cheryl Mason/Pyramid Head, Heather Mason/Pyramid Head
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have risen from the dead. Yeah I haven't posted anything on here since April, aka Dog Days. Let's just say I had school and a lot of work to do, so I focused more on school than here. But now it's summer and I have nothing to do. I recently got DBD when the Silent Hill DLC was released and I was like "I wonder what Cheryl/PH would be like." It's a crack ship I know. Also I want to continue Dog Days until I remember my ideas from April. I know this chapter is short, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy this shitty 1st chapter.

Cheryl Mason sat by the burning campfire having her hands being warmed up. It had been only been a week since she arrived after being brought by the Entity. She started to grow accustom to this game with the help of her new friends. They gave her a mini lesson: Complete five generators, Escape, Outrun the killer, Save those on the hook, and Heal others and yourself. It all seemed easy, until she had her first trial. Her first trial was horrible, she went up against the killer known as the Trapper. She kept getting caught in traps when chased, blowing up gens, and getting placed on hooks. Luckily for her, she and her 3 companions escaped, but she berated herself for being terrible and kept apologizing. Yet her companions comforted her saying that she wasn't alone and that they too were bad at their first trial. This helped Cheryl and as she was called into trials, she progressively got better.

While Cheryl was staring at the campfire in a trance, she failed to notice 4 survivors emerging from the forest and returning to the campsite. She was brought back to reality when she felt someone sit next to her. Those survivors were Meg, Dwight, David, and Claudette. 

"THAT HAD TO BE THE WORSE FUCKING MATCH I'VE EVER GOT!" David, who was the one next to Cheryl, scowled. Cheryl was able to tell that he wasn't in a good mood given that his fists were clenched. She looked over at the others to see what about the others. Both Dwight and Claudette seemed low-spirited, while Meg showed hidden anger by having her arms crossed. Out of the 4 of them, David seemed to be the one that spoked for all of them.

"Didn't even last for 5 minutes and we were all downed! It's bullshit! The Entity continues to bring Killers that make it fucking impossible to win a damn trial!"

It took Cheryl a few seconds to process what David said, given that his British accent was making it hard. She turned to look at the 4 survivors as she interested as to what happened to cause this anger. "What happened?" The question came in a somewhat quiet tone, but was hearable.

"I'LL TELL YA WHAT HAPPENED, THAT DAMN BLOKE WITH THAT PYRAMID SHAPED HELMET!" David's reply came in a yell, which prompted Claudette and Dwight to try and calm him down. Cheryl didn't know how to react. She had yet to come into a trial with Pyramid Head, but she's heard from others that he's a "pain in the ass", "piece of shit", and she heard Ash, that guy with a metallic hand, say "That guy can kiss my grits."

"I thought the Legion and Oni were bad, but I guess not." Claudette said as she rubbed David's back as an attempt to calm him. Claudette and Dwight seemed to be the only ones that were calm. Meg remained quiet, while Dwight decided to give his thoughts on the matter, "It's hard to avoid him and his attacks, especially when you're vaulting windows and pallets."

David, who had calmed down a bit, was able to speak in a normal tone, that Cheryl was able to understand, "The Entity continues giving us killers that make surviving harder." 

Claudette nodded her head in agreement. The Entity was making it hard. They all agreed that the Legion was horrible, which they ran across the place, stabbing survivors, which then they had to mend and then heal themselves. If they didn't do both quick enough, they'll be downed and placed on a hook. Then there was the Oni, which all he had to do was injure everyone and their blood would be everywhere, which he absorbed. Then he'd let out a roar full of rage that made everyone go hide. Earlier on they hated Michael Myers, Ghostface, and Amanda because of their sneak attacks, but they quickly got used to them. Whenever a new killer arrived, it was hard to counter them, but then the survivors always found a way.

There was a long silence, until Meg moved to uncross her arms. Cheryl, David, Dwight, and Claudette directed their gazes at Meg, who had a smug smirk on her face. David furrowed his brows in both confusion and annoyance, "What's so funny, Thomas?"

Meg's smug smirk quickly turned into smile as she began giggling. This confused the 4 survivors as to what was so funny. Claudette and Dwight believed she was thinking of something random. David immediately thought she was laughing at him, which caused him to get mad again, to which Claudette and Dwight told him to calm down. Cheryl didn't know what she was laughing. Apparently the confused gazes and a pissed off David made Meg realize that they were asking themselves a question.

"I'm not laughing at you King, but at what I've find funny about Pyramid Head."

Meg was snickering as the others were confused once again. Claudette spoke in a timid voice to ask her question, "What's funny about him?" Meg turned to look Claudette straight in the eye, with huge devilish smile on her face. That smile made Claudette nervous. A smile on Meg's face meant that she was either going to say something funny, stupid, or weird.

"Sure Triangle Head kicked our asses, but out of all the killers, he has the best ass." Meg's strong laughter that emerged after saying this startled the others, interrupting the quiet. Cheryl just looked at Meg dumbfounded. Claudette had a look of shock, but it slowly turned to a small smile. Dwight had a look of concern on his face, while David was confused at what had come out of Meg's mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you Thomas?" David asked as soon as he could find words to speak. Meg was still laughing her heart out, her eyes were filling with tears and wheezing to try and catch her breath. "Nothing is wrong with me, just stating my observations." Meg said while wiping tears from her eyes, but when she gasped, everyone knew she wasn't finished. "Hey, maybe he's bigger than you David. And I'm not talking about muscle."

This caused David to stand up quickly and yelling at Meg, who went right back to laughing. Claudette and Dwight were trying to hold back the angry David, which was a challenge as he was stronger than both of them. Cheryl was sitting there, watching everything. However a question did cross her mind: Did he have a good ass? Cheryl thought about it for a few seconds, before realizing what type of question that was. Was she really thinking about a killer's ass right now? That had to be the weirdest question she ever thought about. But it did stick with her. She really did want it to be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACKKKKKK!!!! Hey beautifuls, sorry for the super long wait. School has been killing me and I have been unmotivated for months, but here it is. Sorry if this seemed rushed or bad.

As the fog slowly cleared, a droplet of water roused her. Consciousness slowly came back to her as that one droplet became a sprinkle to rain. As the feeling of cold rain on her bare skin, her body reacts by shivering. Eyes searching to see any landmark that might indicate where she was, she spotted a temple.

The Temple of Purgation. The Red Forest.

Cheryl looked up, only to be greeted with the tall trees blocking the sky. Closing her eyes, she felt the rain hitting her skin and breathed slowly. It felt as if she was taking a shower. The sounds of rain falling were so relaxing, which reminded her of living back home. Whenever it rained, Cheryl would go sit by the window and hear the rain tap on the window or she'd make herself some warm tea. Fond memories like that made Cheryl's heart warm and almost made her forget where she was now.

_I need to work on gens. ___Cheryl notes to herself.

As she walked, a cold breeze blew against her, to which Cheryl shivered. What she was wearing wasn't the appropriate attire- Her white vest, orange turtleneck, green miniskirt, and brown boots. When she first arrived, she was gifted two presents. Who sent them, she didn't know. One present contained a nurse's outfit, while the other has what looked like a purple schoolgirl uniform. She later learned from Jake that they were gifts from the Entity. Gifts from the thing that brought her here to be hooked and sacrificed repeatedly. She scoffed at this idea as she felt as if she was being treated like a Barbie doll. That's what she and every survivor, and possibly killers were to the Entity: Dolls, puppets, toys.

Even through her wet bangs that covered her eyes, Cheryl successfully found a generator. It was underneath the tall trees and was far from the temple, but near the killer shack. Walking over, she soon got to work on her objective. As she worked, she couldn't help but look around. It was so quiet, and that put her on edge. There was no sign of her tormentor and she was hoping she's not the first one to be caught. As soon as she touched the generator, she began to remember what she was doing before she was called to a trial.

_Claudette. ___

__The botanist was a kind, selfless woman. Everyone considered her the healer when they were in a trial and Cheryl agreed. Claudette didn't consider herself brave, but she took pride in her knowledge of botany. That's what Cheryl was doing. Learning botany and agreeing to help Claudette search for plants to study. Cheryl wasn't good with plants and could barely maintain a garden. She really does hope Claudette didn't go on without her._ _

Before Cheryl began her work, she heard the panting of a man, which caused her to abruptly turn her head. All she saw was a tall, burly man with a beard and long hair. Her face that read anxious turned to relief as she knew who it was. Jeff.

"Hey Cheryl. Need some help?"

Cheryl smiled. She liked Jeff, but she wasn't going to lie and say that she was nervous when she first saw him. It was mostly because of his physique and appearance. What she didn't know was to never judge a book by its cover as Jeff was a kind, shy man. On her second match, she was paired up with Ash, Bill and Jeff and they were up against Frank. She had heard that Frank was the leader of his gang called the Legion and was the most violent out of the others. As Cheryl was working on a generator, she turned to see him running at her and stabbed her. How he knew she was here, she didn't know He seemed to be interested in her, probably because she was the newest survivor, and chased her around for a whole minute, with 2 gens popping. Frank noticed this and left her, leaving her bleeding and groaning in pain. The pain was unbearable, but she quickly found Jeff, who was working on a gen and was also injured. Jeff quickly noticed her and healed her, before returning to the gen. Cheryl offered to heal him, but he declined, saying the gen came first. When the gen was completed, she healed him and they stuck together for the rest of the match, him rescuing her and her rescuing him.

"Yes please, I wanna get out of here as quickly as possible." Cheryl replied and she spoke the truth. She hoped that it would be an easy match, with her and her teammates escaping. Speaking of teammates, she only hadn't seen the 2 others yet. Hopefully each of them were working on a gen and haven't been caught yet.

"Hey Jeff, did you see who else was here?" Cheryl asked.

"I know Jake is here, he was sabotaging hooks and I believe I saw Kate." Jeff responded as he got to work.

Oh how she wasn't surprised, Jake was the saboteur, the king of sabotaging. He even confessed that at the beginning of ever match, he sabotages the hooks and came to his teammates rescue when they're downed. This usually made him the #1 target of killers, resulting in him being chased the entire match. Sometimes he survived, sometimes he died, it's 50/50. So this the match where Cheryl would get to see his skills and also see him piss off the killer.

As for Kate, she knew that Jeff liked her and she wasn't surprised. Kate was very outgoing and charismatic, a perfect crush of someone who is the complete opposite of those two qualities. Cheryl will be waiting for the day when Jeff bucks up the courage to tell Kate how he feels and if Kate feels the same way. Those two would make the perfect couple in this hellish world.

As the gen was near completion, Cheryl felt quick feeling of pain. Someone was injured, but she didn't know who, she would have to wait and hear the pained scream. Jeff obviously felt it too as he turned to look at Cheryl with worried eyes. At the exact moment the gen popped to life, a feminine scream echoed throughout the forest. It was Kate, who was at the complete opposite side of the realm. Cheryl saw her aura, watching her getting picked up by the unknown killer. As Cheryl started moving towards Kate's direction, Jeff his hand hand on her shoulder, resulting in her halting.

"I'll go get her, you go work on a gen." Jeff ordered. Cheryl turned to look at him, then at the ground to decide whether or not to agree with. She chose the latter, nodding her head in agreement. Jeff quickly left her side, running towards Kate as Cheryl watched. She hoped he wouldn't get caught as she wandered to find her next gen. The second gen, obviously finished by Jake, popped a few seconds before Kate was placed on the hook, screaming loudly in pain and for help. This was good, two gens already completed, only one person hooked, this could be a good match.

Cheryl found another gen, hidden by the bushes. She noted her resources she had, a pallet, places to hide if she senses that the killer is nearing her direction. Before touching the gen, she saw Kate's aura being taken off the hook. Jeff had reached her and was probably healing her. As she began her work, goosebumps arose and she got a tingling feeling, a chill. This obviously meant that the killer was looking near or at her direction. Her heart wasn't beating, which was weird, it always started beating when the killer was near. They were undetected. Cheryl stopped working on the gen, standing to look around and starting walking backwards. Her paranoia was increasing and she lost her breathe when her back hit something hard. She was assumed it was a tree, until she heard breathing, grotesque breathing. Before she even reacted, a hand grabbed the bottom of her jaw, forcing her head to look up at rusted helmet. 

All she could do was stared wide-eyed. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. She was in the hands of the executioner, Pyramid Head, the very killer that every one feared. As she stood against him, she was wondering why he wasn't doing anything, why he hasn't slashed her to the ground and placed her on the hook. What she did note was what he was doing at this very second, with his hand he was gently moving her head and was squeezing her cheeks. It was as if he was observing her. His muffled breathing started to increase as he started moving his hand down her neck, stopping near her chest. She was getting nervous, why did he stop what he was doing, something isn't right. Her flooding thoughts stopped, when his hand continued, going under her vest and he cupped and squeezed her right breast. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!" she yelped.

Sirens were going off in Cheryl's brain now, telling her to get the hell out of there. Grabbing his arm tightly, she pulled him out of her vest, turned around to push him and ran as fast as she could away from. She didn't even look back to see if he was chasing her or not, but she didn't care. When she got tired from running too fast, she stopped to catch her breathe and to assess the situation. She had ran in the direction of the temple and was standing on the top stairs of the entrance. "What the hell was that" and "what the hell is wrong with him" were her top 2 questions. She had just been groped by Pyramid Head, the merciless executioner from Silent Hill. He was sadistic, fixed on punishment and felt no sympathy for anyone, yet here he was groping her. The weirdest part of all was how her body reacted, she felt weird. A good weird, like she enjoyed it. She wasn't going to explain the feeling down there. Was she aroused by that encounter? What the fuck is going on?

"Cheryl honey, what happened to you?"

Cheryl looked up to see Kate, who seemed concerned for her. Cheryl probably looked like a mess, she was sweating, hair all over the place and breathing heavily. She definitely wasn't going to tell Kate about what happened a few seconds ago and didn't need her more worried.

"It's fine, I got chased for a bit and Pyramid Head lost me." Cheryl stuttered, hoping that Kate would buy her bluff. It seemed to have worked as Kate sighed in relief. 

"Well, come on hun, there's a gen down here that needs fixing."

Kate turned her back to Cheryl and started walking to the lower floor of the temple. Cheryl followed her, relieved that Kate believed her lie but still shocked about the events. The fact that she got aroused by that is concerning. He did have the body of a muscular man, the way he was holding her face, his loud, muffled breathing. It was kinda hot, but that didn't change the fact that he's still a killer. Cheryl tried to shake away those thoughts, but they wouldn't leave. If she was catching feelings for a grotesque monster that came from a nightmare, she's as good as dead. She started thinking if someone saw her and him, which made it even worse. She's hoping she doesn't run into him again, but knowing him, he'd probably find her again. This was going to be a long match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PH is kinky ain't he? I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. There is more to come.


End file.
